


Happy Holi

by MrsPotterDrEw



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Holi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPotterDrEw/pseuds/MrsPotterDrEw
Summary: The gang celebrate Holi.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/MC: Felicity Potter, Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act), Michael Harrison/MC: Hermione Barnes, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Holi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rulesofthebeneath (radishphilosophy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/gifts).



> Well looks like I’m back at it again. It was Holi a few days ago when I originally posted this on Tumblr and well I just got this idea so enjoy I guess. Please leave comments, I’d love to hear people’s thoughts if you’ve got any thanks.

Ajay tried to resist the puppy dog face that Felicity was making in front of him. He struggled to not just give in to his adorable girlfriend (well not really girlfriend, he hadn’t managed to bring up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend yet). Sighing, he nodded his head.

“Fine, I’ll come to this Holi thing the school is doing”.

Ecstatic, Felicity hugged Ajay tightly and whispered in his ear

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, this will be so much fun! I can’t wait.”

Ajay couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around Felicity, holding her for just a moment too long.

“Okay, as much as I love Felicity too you can stop hugging her now, Ajay,” Rory said jokingly as Felicity let go of Ajay, blushing at Rory’s teasing of them. Unfazed, Ajay just put his arm around her shoulders which deepened her blush.

“Well, now that Ajay has agreed, looks like the whole gang is going to this Holi celebration!” Rory smiled as Ajay looked shocked at the information that the rest of the group was also coming. Ajay turned to Felicity.

“Didn’t you think you should’ve mentioned that this was going to be a group outing, Lis?” Feigning annoyance Ajay looked away from Felicity.

Felicity, knowing he wasn’t actually angry at her, rolled her eyes “Let’s be honest, Ajay, if I said that the whole group wanted to go you would’ve said no, so I just didn’t mention it in my plea to get you to agree to come.”

Shaking his head, Ajay just laughed.

“She has a point and you know it, Ajay,” Rory said before laughing at the glare that Ajay was directing his way.

* * *

A car honking outside her house told Felicity that Ajay was outside.

“Yo City, your boyfriend is outside waiting for you, don’t keep lover boy waiting” Felix teased and ran off before Felicity could throw the towel that was on her shoulder at him.

Taking a deep breath and fixing her hair in the mirror by the door, Felicity said, “I’m going out to the Holi party at school, bye Mom and Dad. And Felix, I’ll get you back later.”

Running out, Felicity smiled at Rory and Skye who was waving at her from the back of Ajay’s car. Quickly, she sat in the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. Ajay smiled at her.

“Good all of you took my advice and wore old clothes, ‘cause they will get dirty.”

Simultaneously all 3 of the others rolled their eyes.

“Name a time when we haven’t taken your advice. Even when I didn’t want to, I had to take your advice,” Skye said sarcastically, making Rory and Felicity laugh. Scowling, Ajay drove the rest of the way to school in silence. They didn’t mind because Felicity kept up the conversation with Rory & Skye. 

Once they’d gotten to school Rory was the first one out of the car. Excited, he rushed the others.

“Come on, this will be so much fun, I came to the Holi party last year and had the best time.” Turning to look at Felicity, he added, “I tried to get Ajay to come last year as well. I even got Hermione to ask him to come as a favour to her but he refused.”

Skye and Felicity both gave Ajay an incredulous look, before sputtering in unison “How could you refuse Hermione?! She’s not only the most popular girl in school but also the nicest.”

Rolling his eyes at them, he just shrugged. They all knew that public events with lots of people were not something that Ajay was interested in, the only reason he had said yes this time was because of Felicity.

Entering the gym was like entering another world. People were running around, throwing colours at each other, laughing and shouting. There seemed to be colour powder everywhere, from the floor to the benches to the stage. Nowhere was spared from some sort of colour. It was chaos personified.

Myra was the first person to spot them. Running over with a tray of a red powder, she smiled before smearing the powder on all their faces.

“HAPPY HOLI GUYS!” she shouted and then ran off to find her next victim.

Rory laughed. He said, “Well then let’s do this” before he took Skye’s wrist to drag her away. Skye reflexively took Felicity’s arm who took Ajay’s hand. They made a funny sight, Rory dragging a shocked Skye who was dragging a bewildered Felicity who was dragging a scowling Ajay.

Reaching the table where all the colours were, Rory picked a bright yellow and threw it at his friends before running off so that they couldn’t get him. Trying to blend into the crowd of people throwing powders all over each other and getting hit with colour even when he was running to avoid getting hit by colours by his friends.

Laughing, Skye took another colour and ran after him. Smiling shyly at Ajay, Felicity tentatively took some orange powder and threw it in Ajay’s face. Ajay’s shocked expression cracked her up and she just stood there laughing. Ajay took that chance to throw some blue powder in her face, then ran off.

After carefully avoiding running into Ajay while also throwing colours at most everyone she passed, Felicity leaned on the wall to catch her breath.

“Caught you.”

Turning, she saw Ajay looking at her intimidatingly. She looked around to see if someone could save her but everyone was too busy with playing Holi to see that she had been cornered. Trying to manoeuvre away failed as Ajay caged her with her back against the wall.

“Uh, I yield? you win?” Felicity tried.

Laughing, Ajay looked at her scared face “Honestly, Lis, I’m not going to kill you. Calm down”.

Visibly relaxing after hearing those words, Felicity smiled before looking around to make sure no one was looking at them. Before Ajay could ask what she was doing and before she ran out of the courage, Felicity wrapped her arms around Ajay’s neck, went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Shocked at first, it took Ajay a split second before he responded and kissed her back. When the need for air became necessary Ajay pulled back but kept their foreheads together, smiling at Felicity.

“Well, what was that for huh?”. Shyly still getting over the exhilarating feeling that the kiss had given her she responded: ”just felt like it”. They stood like that for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, appreciating that they were there and enjoying the moment they’d just shared.

However, before either could say anymore, they heard Skye.

“Oi Rory I found them, they still need to get cleaned up so we’re gonna have to wait.”

They turned to look at Skye and Rory who both looked clean and showered, rather than covered in colour like they were.

“Oh, are we ready to go then? Well, we’ll go get cleaned up, then we can leave.” 

To hide his embarrassment, Ajay quickly ran off. Felicity just stood there blushing

Shaking his head Rory nudged Felicity,

“Right I need to get cleaned up too, be right back,” she said.

As they were leaving, Myra caught the group for a chat.

“Thanks for coming, guys! I hope you had fun. I was just looking through the photos and we’ve got some really cool ones of all of you.” Smiling, she started showing the group the photos of everyone playing Holi.

She stopped at one photo of Hermione and Michael, “Ugh, these two are so in love. I love them!” The photo was of the two of them kissing in the middle of the gym with colours flying all around them.

“That’s a really good picture of them, Myra” Rory complimented. The others nodded in agreement.

Myra nodded her head. “Thanks! I’m going to make a copy of this one and give it to them both, but apart from that the rest is gonna go into the Holi party scrapbook!” Waving to the group, she moved away to go talk to others who were leaving.

“Well, I’m definitely coming to the school’s Holi party next year,” Felicity said as they all got in the car.

Rory laughed “You have to come, Felicity, otherwise we won’t be able to get Ajay to come.”

Ajay gave Rory an evil look, saying, “Shut up or you can walk home, Silva.”

The ride home was relatively quiet as the group were quite tired out from playing Holi.

Felicity, being the last one to be dropped off home, turned to Ajay.

“I really did enjoy this, playing Holi with you was fun.”

Smiling his special Felicity-only smile, Ajay looked at her.

“Well, maybe next year you’d like to celebrate with my family?”

Shocked, Felicity didn’t know what to say and just looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what Ajay had asked her. Holi next year, a whole year away and that too with his family.

Laughing, Ajay kissed her cheek. “You should go inside. I can practically feel Felix glaring at me through the window.”

Rolling her eyes, Felicity got out of the car before turning back.

“I’d like to celebrate with your family too.” And then she ran inside the house to hide her blush at what had just happened.

Grinning, Ajay waited for her to go inside, waving at Felix who was watching him from the living room window before driving off.


End file.
